Tales From Other Times (ONESHOTS GALORE)
by Needle Gunner
Summary: This will be the compilation of my Mirai Nikki stories from my Instagram account. AU, mostly with with Commando/BadassOperative!Yukki in place of the plain old cowardly MC we love to hate. Creative criticisms and suggestions welcome.
1. Chapter 1: Escape From Tarkov

**Hi guys! Needle Gunner here, and I'll be posting my Mirai Nikki fanfics from Instagram here! I'm no good at writing, so please bear with me! Constructive criticisms and suggestions accepted! Enjoy!**

* * *

"YUUUNNOOOOO!" I screamed as I suddenly rose from the bunk bed I was laying in. All those memories, man... All those memories... Yuno... Where are you right now, Yuno? I really need you right now... "Ey, Yukiteru! Having those weird nightmares again?" "Y-yes, Aleksey. Sorry if I woke you guys up." "You really need help, man. It's been afrecting your performance lately." I then gave him a nod and checked my vest before putting it back on. I then grabbed my ever-reliable AK-74 and headed out into the permanently scarred city of Tarkov.

Ever since I won the survival game and became this timeline's god, I kept sitting in the void, staring at my diary wondering what I could've done to save Yuno. Mur Mur kept reminding me to just move on and rebuild the world. I reluctantly reset the world to the point when we jumped timelines. Basically, everything went back to normal.

Except for the fact that I couldn't bring anyone who was killed in the course of the Survival Game.

I tried my best to forget everything and finish my schooling, but I only managed to get past senior high. I then saw an opening for BEAR, a Russian PMC which offered good pay and lodging, but I had to pass rigorous tests and months of Spetsnaz-ish training before I got my first contract.

There I met Aleksey Kuznetsov, a dude who just got out of service as a paratrooper. We immediately got along. He introduced me to his other paratrooper friends who were in the same unit as he was.

The language barrier was actually not that tough to break through as I had studied Russian in my spare time during senior high. They even said that I sounded like someone from St. Petersburg.  
Our first assignment was a joint raid with Ukrainian forces in Luhansk. The old regime that supported the separatist movement was overthrown by a peaceful revolt which happened before I first got into Russia. The targets were separatist leaders and old regime diehards.  
I was tasked to take point, knowing full well that I was the new foreign guy.

Memories of the past flooded my head as I struggled to focus on the mission. Eventually we managed to assault the place with zero casualties. All targets were neutralized (but only some were killed), with the Ukrainians taking custody of their targets. The Russians we got were immediately extradited. The new, Euro-friendly regime has made it clear that the remnants of the Soviet and Tsarist mentality were to be tried and put away.

Then things started to weird out. TerraGroup, a massive corporation, set up shop in Tarkov. With it came USEC, another PMC, but this time it was US-based. I heard from the guys that Russian intelligence linked it to European neo-Nazis and hard-rightists. The same folks the old regime supported.

Rumors began circulating about there being secret experiments in TerraGroup facilities around Tarkov. Intelligence also suggested that USEC operatives regularly harass locals. Local officials were either paid off or threatened by TerraGroup, with the police too underequipped to do anything. Eventually reports of armed clashes between locals and USEC contractors began to spread. Fighting then got to the point where UN forces and Russian Internal Troops had to seal the city off to avoid the spread of the fighting.

Our unit was sent in to investigate what was going on inside Tarkov, rescue any remaining civilians and get out. BEAR PMC was under a government contract for said mission. However, we were warned that armed gangs of scavengers were roving the city looking for remains of firefights to loot anything they could find.

We got inside the city a few days ago. Our base camp was at an abandoned civilian evacuation site which was taken over by USEC when the crisis started. We had to fight our way in before we had to set up camp, as we arrived right after a scavenger attack. The entire city looked like it had gone through the apocalypse twice, with ruined buildings, debris littering the streets, dust on top of things, dead bodies, some of which were stripped of all clothing, shell casings, empty magazines, bullet-riddled walls, and gloomy skies over the city. Gunfire could be heard all over the city. We were always under attack from USEC recon teams and scavenger gangs looking to steal our supplies.

Our mission for the day was to reconnoiter an abandoned sawmill on the outskirts of town which was claimed to have a TerraGroup lab underneath it. USEC presence was heavy, with snipers placed along the heights. That last bit was only known to us when we were already attacking the building.

"Shit! Snipers on my three! Vlad, give me cover!" "One on my left! Cover me!" I immediately shifted my fire to the heights while the others tried to move closer to the snipers so that they can get easy shots on them. I then saw some USEC operatives open fire from the sawmill itself. Aleksey and his pals dispatched them, with hin urging me to go with the others and dispatch the snipers. "Come on, Yukiteru, get moving! We have the sawmill covered!" Just as I was turning around, a round grazed my cheek, then went on to lodge itself in a tree. I saw the shooter through my holographic sight. He looked a bit older than Grandpa Oleg, the oldest man in the unit. He had a sadistic grin on his face as he picked off other BEAR operatives in the combat zone. I pulled the trigger, causing my AK to let a burst loose. The rifle bounced in my hands as I saw the dude's head turn into raw hamburger. I then realized that a lot of guys also shot him in the head.

I immediately pushed towards the top of the hill and threw a grenade on the snipers below. The firing stopped immediately afterward. Our unit leader quickly ordered us to the sawmill to see what was underneath. There was no laboratory, but we did find a massive amount of documents and money, all of which were TerraGroup's. We then arranged for a government helicopter to pick the confiscated items up, along with some prisoners we have managed to take.

We were about to leave on our APCs when I heard a commotion not far behind me. I heard a girl's voice. A very, very familiar voice, or so I thought. I moved towards the commotion. Then I saw her. "Ey, Yukiteru, I don't speak Japanese, but I think this girl here is looking for you. I think she looks like that girl who you say pops up in your dreams and nightmares. And her phone keeps on making weird static noises." I moved closer to the girl to make sure. "Y-Yukki? Is that - Oh my god! It is you, Yukki! Oh, I missed you so, so much!" "Yu-Yuno?! How did you - How could you-" And then I felt her lips on mine, the first kiss I've had in a very long time.

* * *

 **ESCAPE FROM TARKOV - MIRAI NIKKI EDITION**


	2. Chapter 2: Two Aru Akises?

"I am sure as hell not letting you have Yukiteru-kun."

Aru then smashed his lips into Yukiteru's own pair. Right in front of Yuno, who was, to say the least, PISSED.

"-breaks off- What was that for?"

"A reassurance, Yukiteru. -turns to Yuno- I regret not finishing you off earlier, Gasai. Now prepare to die!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WILL DIE NOW! -tries slashing Aru in the neck- THAT'S FOR KISSING MY YUKKII!"

As the two teenagers fought on, they failed to notice a black clad man observing them from not far away. Yukki managed to hide behind a slab of concrete, his mind still processing whatever had transpired earlier. He then saw a man in black fatigues carrying a G36 carbine, a Beretta in his holster, and a machete in his hands head towards Yuno and Aru.

"Who are you? What are you doing?"

"Someone you know, and a favor."

Yukiteru felt something strange when he heard the man's voice. His face was covered by a ski mask and goggles. The man arrived just as Akise was about to hit Yuno's diary with his pipe.

"-fires G36 in the air above the two- Mind if I know what you brats are fighting over?"

The man's sudden appearance sent shockwaves towards Yuno and Aru. Something in his voice shook the two teenagers deeply. Then Akise spoke up.

"What the... Who are you and why are you interfering with us?!"

"Are you here to hurt my Yukkii too?!"

The man responded by pulling out his pistol and shooting both in their arms and legs.

"Yuno! Aru! What's happening?!"

"If you so much as move an inch closer, the next bullets will make paste out of their brains!"

The man aimed his gun at Yukiteru, forcing the latter to stand down.  
"Don't you dare shoot Yukiteru-kun/my Yukkii!"

"What do we have here? Oh, a love triangle. Shame! Oh, wait. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is -rolls up mask to make it a cap- JOOHHNNN CEEENAAA- uh, what I meant to say was- I am Lieutenant Aru Akise."

The masked man's revelation was surprising, to say the least. The silver-haired detective took it the worst. How could this be?

"H-how? You-you're me! Where did you come from?"

Akise had just finished asking when the black clad man pulled a machete from his vest and slashed Yuno's arms and legs off. He then reached for a syringe in his pocket and injected some sort of drug into Yuno, which stopped the bleeding and sealed the wounds in a matter of seconds. The girl's screams echoed for miles. Yukiteru tried to run for the older Akise, only to be met by gunfire which forced Yukki to go back to his hiding place.

"Do you want to share the same fate, Observer?"

"How did you know? Did Deus tell you? Did he send you from only he knows where?"

"You were only supposed to watch the Diary Users for Deus, if not become his own hitman. And then you went around claiming that your love for this little faggot -points to Yukki- was real, so now you are interfering with the Survival Game. I came from another timeline to restore order here."

"B-but m-m-my feelings for Yukki are real, I tell you! They are as real as the blood that spilled from Gasai!"

"I'll return to you later, Sherlock. -turns to Yuno- And can you tell me why do you have TWO Future Diaries, Yuno? Did you make a fake one? Did you steal it from the real Yuno since you are a suspected impostor? Or... have you won this game already, traveled to this timeline, killed yourself, and took your own place and Diary to play again?"

Yuno was shocked to hear the truth coming from the older Akise. She immediately broke down in tears.

"Yukiteru, did you hear what I just say? It is the sad truth."

Yukki immediately ran for the older man and tried to punch Aru in the face but the officer grabbed Yukki and slammed him into the ground besides Yuno.

"Yu-Yukkii... He cut my limbs off... I'm sorry..."

"Tell me, Yuno! Is Akise speaking the truth?! Answer me!"

"YES! It's true, Yukkii, it's true! I did everything he just said... -sobs- And I did it so... so that we can be together forever, Yukkii... huhuhuhu... - sobs some more -"


	3. Chapter 3: Assault

"GET AWAY FROM MY POOR YUKKIIIII! DIE! DIE! YOU BASTARDS! DIE! DIIIEEEEE! "

I came to my senses to hear the roars of revenge reverberate around the hall. I can only watch as the heavily armed thugs the Sacred Eye has for followers get mowed down in a hail gunfire. I grabbed an AK74M from the closest corpse to my side and looted the ammo. I tried standing up, but a hit to the leg from earlier in the fight stopped me. I looked around and saw a horrific sight my diary couldn't even predict.

Intestines, livers, lungs, hearts, brains, heads, limbs, hands, feet, blood, all scattered around me along with the guns and gear of the remains. And I was only in my regular assault gear.

A bunch of cultists suddenly opened fire on my right flank, but I managed to smoke them before they could hit me. I crawled my way through the  
bloody mess towards the source of the screaming, gunning down any cultist foolish enough to cross my path.

I then found the source of all the chaos: A heavily-armored figure was gunning down the cult's higher echelons - the Sixth included - with a WW2 -vintage MG42. I then heard a voice emanate from the armor.

A very, very familiar one.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY POOR DARLING YUKKIII! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIIIIIIIEEEEE!"

I found myself crawling towards the figure and try to get up on my feet. The face behind the armored visor confirmed my suspicions.

"Yu-yu-Yuno... Hold your fire... They're... They're... THEY'RE FUCKING DEAD!"

She immediately switched into loving girlfriend mode once I told her to stop.

"Yu...kki? Oh, Yukki! I thought you were gone! I can't think of how I could live without you! Are you hurt? Did they do anything to you?!"

I could only watch as she cried in the armor I stole from the cult's armory earlier in the day. She got out of the suit to reveal that she was, well, let's just say that I had Yuno wear some mismatched fatigues I stole from a storage room once she got out of the armor.

"They-they tried to force themselves on me, Yukki... And then you came in that armor..."

"I know, sweetie, but why did I get knocked out?"

"You stood in front of them, shielding me from their bullets as you opened up on them with that machine gun... But then, then you jumped on a grenade when they threw one at me, and I... I... I..."

She turned into a sobbing wreck as I tried to comfort her with the fact that I'm with her again, and that she'll be fine because this ordeal is over. I then pulled myself back inside the suit, noticing some scratches near the chest portion. This was probably from the grenade blast and shrapnel that was meant for Yuno.

I then grabbed my radio and sure enough, the Special Assault Team was asking me as to why were the cultists shooting already. It seemed that we preempted their assault by thirty minutes.


End file.
